A Stone Heart Melted
by AngelRevisiting
Summary: Darcy's speculations on the Ramsgate incident and his real motivation for accompanying Charles Bingley to Netherfield.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. A special thanks to Enjie for her advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice. I belongs to Jane Austen.**

Netherfield Park had been let out to Mr. Charles Bingley, a bachelor with five thousand a year. At this very moment, he was travelling with his two sisters and his friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy to Netherfield. Mr. Darcy was a gentleman with about ten thousand a year. He resided at the estate of Pemberley, however, business needed him to travel to London quite often.

Darcy was a reserved and quiet man who did not blend easily with people. He was known for being reserved and not showing his emotions easily. He led a private life being intimate with only a few people. One of these was Mr. Bingley who Darcy considered to be a very close friend. He was the one who suggested that Darcy needed a change of scenery and asked him to accompany him to Netherfield Park. Recently, the Darcy family had avoided a scandal and Darcy still seethed with rage when he thought of the man responsible for the scandal. His sister, Georgiana, was now in the able hands of her co-guardian Col. Fitzwilliam. He was Darcy's cousin and shared the same thoughts as Darcy when it came to Georgiana. They both spoilt her and worried about her constantly. After this scandal, Darcy knew that he could not have put Georgiana in safer hands than those of Col. Fitzwilliam.

Mr. Bingley interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Netherfield Park is beautiful. It is a nice change from the town and the surrounding nature is quite beautiful as well. Darcy, it will provide an excellent opportunity to take walks which I know you are very fond of taking."

"I suppose so. Though that might be the only thing I might enjoy while I am here. I expect that we shall be invited to many balls, once word gets out that Netherfield Park has been let out to a young bachelor with five thousand a year," said Mr. Darcy dryly.

" Oh Mr. Darcy! Balls cannot be that bad, can they? They do provide a brilliant occasion to meet new people. I, for one, am excited at the prospect of meeting the Meryton and Hertfordshire folk," remarked Miss Caroline Bingley.

Miss Caroline Bingley was one of those people who could use any method to get their work done. Darcy was not oblivious to the fact that she hoped to make a match between them. Darcy found Miss Bingley to be a dull companion and found it difficult to have intellectual conversations with her. She spent most of the time they were together either flirting with him or praising his family and himself. Darcy knew that a girl who cannot have an intellectual conversation with him could never attract him. He did not encourage Miss Bingley's affections but he could not hurt her also, as she was his best friend's sister. In contrast, Bingley's other sister was different. She had married Mr. Hurst who was a quiet, sleepy man. Mrs. Hurst had married for love while Miss Bingley would marry only for money and title. It was a known fact that the Bingley's fortune was not inherited but earned through trade. This caused them to be singled out from society and many a time people had looked down upon them. This was the reason Caroline Bingley found it hard to make a match, in spite of her dowry.

"Miss Bingley, you must know by now that I am uncomfortable in the company of strangers. I do not possess your skill of blending in with people. It is a fact that many people find me cold and rude on the first meeting," replied Mr. Darcy.

"You know very well that it is not true Darcy. I never thought so of you," said Mr. Bingley.

"You are far too good and amiable for your own good Bingley. You always see good in others and turn a blind eye to their shortcomings. That is the difference between you and me. I am ruled by my prejudices and you keep an open mind always. I have never seen you prejudiced against anyone."

The conversation lulled as they approached Netherfield Park. Netherfield Park was surrounded by lush greenery on all sides. The big, sturdy oak trees in the surrounding area partially blocked the first view of the mansion. Hidden trails snaked through the trees and Darcy thought that he heard a stream gurgling nearby. Darcy had to admit that the country had a soothing effect on his frayed nerves. He enjoyed taking long walks and was sure that he would have a fine time exploring these hidden trails. Darcy thought that it was a perfect place for solitude and, though, it was not as fine as his estate at Pemberley, it had a certain charm to it. The mansion was large and looked to be spacious. Darcy wondered about the library at Netherfield. Reading was one of his interests and a good library always pleased him. Darcy had no doubt that if he was left to his own devices, he would enjoy his time in Hertfordshire. However, propriety would require him to attend any balls that Bingley would be invited to as well as any invitations to dine. Darcy was hesitant in meeting new people and on first meeting did not take a liking to most people. He was very hard to impress and looked for intelligent individuals with whom he could converse. He hoped to find some of these in Hertfordshire.

Still lost in his thoughts, Darcy did not notice when the carriage stopped. They had arrived just before supper and everyone retired to their respective rooms to rest before supper. Darcy prayed that Hertfordshire would provide him with what he was looking for, a distraction.


End file.
